The present invention is directed toward a pet food feeding dish and more particularly, toward a pet food feeding dish that houses a scent that attracts a pet to the food placed within the dish.
Many households have at least one pet such as a dog or cat. Such animals may provide company, amusement, or personal security. However, owning a pet does involve a certain amount of responsibility. One obvious responsibility is providing the pet with proper nutrition. Proper nutrition in animals leads to a healthier and happier life for the animal. Also, proper nutrition may avoid future problems such as a pet owner having to care for an unhealthy pet which can become both heart breaking and expensive.
Some pets, however, are finicky or picky eaters. For example, some pets may leave their food in their bowls all day. This may create several problems for the pet owner in that the uneaten food may attract insects or rodents. Also, if other pets that aren't so finicky are present in the home, they may eat the unattended food. Furthermore, small children present in the home may be attracted to the food. Pet owners do not want to starve their pets but at the same time, leaving food out for a pet may create some undesirable and unwanted situations.
Providing a pet with snacks or human food mixed with or as a substitute to their own food may be a quick and easy solution for finicky eaters. However, these methods may not be the most nutritious or cost effective and may lead to more serious problems as discussed above.
Therefore, a need exists for a pet food feeding dish that attracts a pet to its food yet does not interfere with the nutritional value of the pet's food.